I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas
by animeXIII
Summary: Everyone comes to a point in life where the magic of Christmas is lost sight of. But every once in a while, something comes along to renew it. You simply need to find your reason to believe. Christmas Short Story. AU [No Pairings] (Was Rated 'Everyone', but changed it to 'Teen' because of some bad language.)


_**I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas**_

**By**: AnimeXIII

**Written**: December 22, 2012

**Pages**: 24

**Words**: 14,579

**Rated**: Everyone

**Summary**: Everyone comes to a point in life where the magic of Christmas is lost sight of. But every once in a while, something comes along to renew it. You simply need to find your reason to believe. Christmas Short Story.

**Inspired By Following Christmas Songs**:

I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas by Gayla Peevey

Believe by Josh Groban

Where Are You Christmas by Faith Hill

**Disclaimer**: Characters and monster © Square Enix. Plot and writing © Me. I make no profit off this in any way other then the pure enjoyment of writing the fic and having other's read it. Any songs mentioned or used in this work of fiction are credited to whomever out there wrote them and so forth. (_Basically I'm a poor person, leave me alone you wouldn't get anything even if you did try to sue me for something and in the end you would only be out your own money. Friendly warning there._)

**Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah! Or whatever other holiday out there celebrated this season! Hope it's a good one and Happy New Year!**

* * *

It'd been one of those years. Everyone comes to the point at some point in their lives. Point where the magic of Christmas is lost to you. His had been lost years ago. Perhaps when his mother died and he'd been sent off to an orphanage. If not then, when his sister had been sent off to a girl's home and he to a boy's home. Even years later when his father found them and made them a family again the magic hadn't returned for him. Sure it'd been nice having his sister back and a father he never knew, but the holiday never held great joy for him as most kids. Then again by that point he was fourteen, even if he'd still believed in it all, the belief would have faded at that age. Not long after that he was off as a soldier in SeeD. If anything took the magic out of the world, SeeD did that to you. He'd joined at sixteen to get away from his annoying father. Well perhaps annoying wasn't the right word. Laguna was a good man, he could admit that about his father, just completely opposite to him. His father and sister however still believed as purely as children did. It was one of the reasons he dreaded going home for the holidays. Last few years he'd easily thrown out the excuse he was too busy at work. This year however it wasn't that easy, seeing as his work was forcing him to take a holiday if he wanted to or not.

Thus here he was walking through the snow filled streets, more softly falling down around them. Cold never bothered him. Rare chance it did, he simply pulled up his fur collar of his leather jacket and kept on. Leather gloves kept his hands warm, along with his worn military boots under his leather pants; only thing other worn specially for the cold. Well the boots not so much, he always wore them. Boots seen better days but he didn't feel right without them, commander that he was. Or once was. Now he was just a detective in a overall welcoming town. But as in every town there was crime, which he saw daily. Probably another reason Christmas spirit on his part was nonexistent. Not that he was a humbug or grinch about it. He didn't mind the decorations, lights and music. Such things others had a full right to enjoy. It was enjoyable in a sense, man didn't protest such things. He himself however didn't have any of it in his own home; no decoration or lights in the yard, nor inside was there a tree. Effort in such things seemed pointless to him. He didn't share his large home with anyone, not even a roommate. He knew full well on Christmas morning no one would be there, nor would there magically be something waiting for him. He was okay with that. If there was magic in the world it should be used on someone that did believe and need it. Man himself was okay with having what he had, if he choice he could always go to his father's and have the tree, presents, lights, decorations and music; over all magic of the holiday. Choice was made against it however do to the fact he felt wrong for going and ruining the magic. Christmas Eve he'd stop by, leave a gift for his father and sister, then return to his empty house, as he did nearly every year. Thinking about it, leather clad man realized perhaps he was a humbug after all. Laguna sure called him one enough times.

Stopping in the middle of the side walk, he frowned at that. Coworker called him a 'fuddy-duddy' but Yuffie called just about everyone something. She was a girl fresh out of college and managed the phone at the office. Girl was good at talking and loved people. Another coworker, older man Cid, she called 'old grouch' which he was at times. Shaking off the thought he moved on, running a hand through his choppy layered dark brown locks. Only the second day without work of his forced holiday and he was already thinking about work. Work was all he did though, he would admit it. Only thing he was good at. Well other then a soldier, but he was done with that part of his life now.

Brunette stopped hands in his jacket pockets waiting for the light to change before crossing. Many might think him crazy for walking in the snowy weather, but he much rather walk then drive. At the moment it wasn't as if he didn't have the time to waste as he headed to his favorite café, which happened to also be half flower shop. Bell chimed over head as he swung the door open and stepped inside. Familiar friendly voice greeted him. He nodded to the woman behind the counter with curly copper hair and warm green eyes. Normally she was in pink, but do to the holidays she'd replaced her favorite color with festive red and white dress, even had a santa hat atop her head.

"Wonderful to see you Leon. The usual?"

"Please and thank you Aerith." he confirmed as he pulled out his wallet.

Woman smiled kindly as she turned to get his regular order of a black coffee and a white lily. Yes, he got a flower. Why? Because he always went to visit his mother's grave, about once a week. He didn't know how many flowers he'd boughten over the years, enough though that Aerith often teased him that he was the one keeping her in business. Though he never told her just what he bought the lily for, somewhere along the time of him getting them, understanding had come to fill her green eyes every time she handed him his order. Then again, there wasn't many reasons a person often bought a single flower as often as he did. It wasn't hard to put together. Even now as she held out the hot drink and wrapped flower the look was there.

"Merry Christmas. You working again this year?"

"No."

"Really?" she smiled even more at this. "Are you going to see your family?"

"Tomorrow." he answered simply, sipping his drink. Her smile fell slightly.

"Not Christmas?"

"Laguna calls me a humbug."

"Are you?" Aerith asked, not hiding her amusement. Leon shrugged.

"I hadn't thought so. But maybe."

"Well you don't cringe coming in here so there's hope."

Man forced back a smirk at that. Aerith was definitely had holiday spirit. The café and flower shop had lights, tinsel, wreaths, candy canes, snowmen of all kinds, stockings, paper snowflakes, ribbons of red and white, music, two trees fully decorated in opposite corners and mistletoe, which Leon had been openly avoiding since she put it up first of the month. Yet it didn't look tacky or over done; no woman somehow managed to remain tactful and even beautiful.

"Your shop is beautiful." man voiced his thought looking around. "I just don't see the point doing it myself."

"Why not?"

"Don't see the point honestly."

"Lost it's magic?" Aerith asked wisely, smiling understandingly. Leon stared down at the flower in his hand and nodded softly.

"Somewhere along the way it slipped away without me realizing it. That's why I don't go home on Christmas. Laguna and Ellone still have it and..."

"You feel like you ruin it for them."

"Something like that." he agreed.

One might think it strange that he stood there talking to the owner of shop like this. But he'd known Aerith far longer then most customers. They were in the same orphanage as children for a while. Then later they met again in middle school. After going to military school and being in SeeD, Leon had come a crossed her by chance here at the shop and they'd become friends as they had as children. So he wasn't talking to a shop owner, but a friend. There wasn't other customers at the moment, so there was no harm. It was also because of this that he also come this day.

"You'll find it again." woman said surely. "Until then, I'll have enough for both of us."

"Alright." Leon agreed, unable to stop the small smile that came to his face. "I better be going. Merry Christmas Aerith."

"Merry Christmas!"

He simply waved over his shoulder after holding cup and flower in one hand, before pulling the door open and heading back out into the snow. Woman didn't notice until he was gone the little wrapped gift the man had managed to slip onto the counter without her notice. Wasn't the first gift the man had given her, but it still shocked her every time he managed to sneak her one. Shaking her head with a smile she set the gift aside to open in two days on Christmas. Like all the years before, she was sure it'd be wonderful.

Outside few blocks later he came to a church and the graveyard there. Even with the snow he could easily find the spot where his mother rested. Gloved hand pushed away the few inches of snow revealing a white marble marker. Engraved into the stone was; **Raine Loire**, with the short lived date of her life. Above the name was a set of angel wings covered into the hard stone and where he set the white lily, his mother's favorite flower. At times he spoke, but not this day. He simply knelt there in silence before standing and going on his way.

Snow was falling faster now as he decided to pick up a few things before going home. After all next to days most everything would be closed and he was pretty sure he was running low on a few things. Basic food stuff mainly was what he headed in for. Shop wasn't too busy but wasn't dead either. Doing his own thing, he easily ignored those around him. That was until something caught his ear. He paused briefly making sure he was hearing right.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_

_Only a hippopotamus will do!_

_No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses_

_I only like hippopotamuses_

_And hippopotamuses like me too!_"

Singing came from a little boy, no older then six. Smile was full on his face, big blue eyes sparkling. Yet his jacket was worn, red color faded, same with his gloves and boots. Little spikes of brown sticking out from under his blue hat that had a white puff atop it. Child walked right by, swinging his arms happily and continuing on with his song. Leon looked side to side, no parents were in sight.

"_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs_

_Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes_

_To see a hippo hero standing there!_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_

_Only a hippopotamus will do_

_No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses_

_I only like hippopotamuseses_

_And hippopotamuses like me too!"_

Older brunette frowned deeply when he saw no adults around. In fact he and the boy where the only ones in this part of the store. So where were the kid's parents? Though the boy himself didn't seem to have any problem with being alone, the man sure didn't like it. In his line of work he knew full well what happened to children who were unsupervised.

"Excuse me." he said walking over to the boy. Little head shot up and song came to an abrupt end. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"No your not. But I'm sure your not supposed to be alone either." boy seemed to think about that and nodded at the truth.

"Nope. But I had to, 'cause this is the last day."

"Last day?"

"Yep!" boy nodded vigorously. "Big-big brother said the shops all close after today. So I gottas find it today."

"May I ask what?" Leon asked softly, as one did when speaking to a child.

"Present."

"And what kind of present are you looking for?"

"A plane. Little brothers really wants a plane. But big-big brother said he couldn't get one but maybe Santa would. And little-big brother said Santa isn't real. I don't know about that. Buts I figured I'd just get the plane then big-big brother wouldn't be sad and little brother wouldn't either." little boy dug unto his coat and pulled out something. He held it out and man nearly smiled when he realized it was a hippo shaped bank, it wasn't that big and probably couldn't hold much but the boy held it out with pride. "See, I gots all the munny I saved since forever."

"Is your brother here?" boy shook his head.

"Nope. He's at work. He works lots and lots. Even since the fire..."

Leon didn't ask about that. But from the sounds of it, this boy didn't have parents and was being raised by his brother. One that worked hard to be able to do that. However he didn't have to be the detective he was to figure out that this also meant there probably wouldn't be any visit from Santa tomorrow night. Patting the boy on the head, he smiled softly down at him.

"I'm Leon. What's your name?"

"Sora."

"Well Sora, we're not strangers now. So how about I help you find that plane?"

"Okay!" boy agreed happily, taking his hand, remaining to hold his bank in the other.

"You have to promise me that you'll never do something like this again though, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. Your luckily I'm a cop not a creep."

"You're a cop?!" boy gasped eyes sparkling at the that. Every kid thought cops, firefighters and cowboys were cool.

"A detective to be precise. I'm sure you brother is very worried about you right now."

"He's not home yet. Little-big brother watches us until then."

"How old are you and your brothers?"

"I'm six." Leon had thought as much. "Little-big brother is twelve, little brothers and sister are four. Big-big brother twenty-two."

"You have a sister as well?" he asked glancing down at the boy whom nodded.

"Little brothers and sister are tripets."

"I think you mean triplets."

"Yeah that." boy laughed. "Funny word."

"What do you all want for Christmas?"

"Little brothers want a plane, sis wants a plushie, little-big brother says he doesn't want anything but he really wants this big book and big-big brother always likes more parts."

"More parts for what?"

"His really awesome bike!"

"What kind of bike?"

"He calls it 'Fenrir', it's like the coolest thing ever!" Sora exclaimed. "But he cant ride it in the snow. So he has to drive the boring old truck."

"And what do you want Sora?"

"A hippopotamus. But big-big brother says we can't have pets." boy sighed dramatically. "Our apartment and a hippopotamus wouldn't work anyway. They're too big. And there's no little hippopotamus."

Leon nodded to this as they came to the toy section. And with the whole triplets factor man realized the boy wasn't mis-speaking when he said 'little brother**s**' and that there was two. Boy may have enough munny in his bank for a single cheap plane, but not two. Sora didn't seem to quite understand the whole process though. No, he just wanted to make his brothers all happy. Quickly the child found something he felt his brothers would want. He was however too short to reach and failed in his attempt. Man came up behind him and easily took two wooden blue painted planes from the shelf.

"Can I make you a deal Sora?" boy looked up listening. "If I pay for these planes, you promise me never to run off alone anymore. We got a deal? Then you can keep your bank there full and I can feel better knowing you wont do this again."

"Hmm..." boy thought about it. "Big-big brother says we shouldn't take things we haven't earned. And if you get them then they won't be from me."

"However about this then, I give them to you for Christmas. Then they'll be yours to do whatever you want. And our promise can be between friends, okay?" Leon offered. Sora smiled at this, clearly okay with this idea.

"Okay!"

With that figured out, they headed to the checkout. Young woman smiled at the two and noted while he payed that he had a very cute son. Leon stared at the woman for a moment, not bothering to correct her as he took Sora's hand and headed out. Glancing down at the boy he realized the child did have brown hair as he did and two did have blue eyes, though the younger's weren't nearly as dark as his own. Child stopped looking up at him just outside the shop with clear determination in his eyes.

"Yes?" man asked, knowing something was coming.

"Can we make one more stop before going home?"

"For?"

"I knows what I got to get with my munny."

"You'll just run off alone again if I don't..." he thought about it and sighed. "Fine, but only one and your going home"

"Thanks, you're the bestest." child hugged his arm and led the way.

Stop was over quickly child really had known just what he wanted. Afterward Leon let Sora lead the way, which ended up being several more blocks then the man thought a child could possible walk on his own. In th end they ended up at a worn apartment complex few stories up. Child happily jumped up stair after stair, elevator being out-of-order. He didn't even get a chance to register the number on the door before the boy threw it open and ran inside. Unsurely the man stood outside in the hall, staring at the door left wide-open. Sighing he took the bag that held only the two planes and set them just inside the door. His gaze paused on something on the floor, a crinkled up paper. Forcing himself to ignore it, Leon went to close it without entering anymore then he had to. However before the door was closed a voice cut him off.

"Who the hell are you?" deep yet not completely matured voice snapped sharply.

Looking up, Leon found himself face to face with an older version of Sora. Preteen's hair was darker, almost black, eyes sharp and a golden-brown color, arms crossed over his black shirt that was blended into his worn black jeans. Kid practically had '_bad-boy_' in neon letters over his head.

"Leon, I was returning Sora home."

"You're the freak that picked him up. If I thought they'd do anything I'd call the cops. Now get lost before I do call our brother."

"I'd rather you did call your brother and inform him Sora's home again." Leon pulled out his wallet and pulled a card from it, one he normally used for work, and handed it to the boy. "That has my number if he wants to talk to me. For the record I didn't do anything to your brother, though I suppose you would believe me. That bag there belongs to Sora." he added pointing down to the item after the card was taken from his hand.

"You're a cop?" preteen gasped, seeming to pale as he read the card over.

"Detective."

"What are you gonna do?" gold eyes snapped up to glare at the man as this was asked. Older had a good idea what the younger was worrying about. He wasn't innocent like Sora, this kid understood that what just happened could get them all taken out of their brother's care and sent to foster care.

"Nothing as long as it doesn't happen again. Next time it might really be a creep that picks Sora not up, not me."

Two stared at each other in silence. Leon didn't add his promise with Sora. Though the child might break it, he at least had comfort that for a while the boy will behave. Look in this boy's eyes made it clear, regardless of his attitude, he did care what happened to himself and his family. Kid probably been panicking when he found his brother missing. However it seemed he was the babysitter and couldn't very well track through the snow with three toddlers. Crying suddenly echoed from down the hall and the preteen cursed under his breath.

"Yeah whatever." he waved off shutting the door in the other's face, giving man a good view of the number he'd missed before.

Rush of footsteps from the other side told the man the other was running off to fix whatever happened. Leon left them to that and was in no way offended as he went on his way. Though he should probably go home, he didn't. No he headed back to another shop, a toy store. Sora hasn't shut up the whole time Leon had been with him. In the short time he'd got a clear picture of what the family was like. Clothes Sora and his older brother wore also prove funds were low on their part, along with the apartment. Kind of complex didn't have apartments with more then two rooms. With six people, there was some sharing going on. One of the facts in life that seemed unfair. Leon himself lived alone yet had a large two story home with six rooms, three baths, large kitchen, living room and yard. Hadn't always been alone. He and his platoon in SeeD had all moved into together. At the time there had been eight of them and it'd been crowed. Over the years however others all moved out, married and wanting to start their own lives, some still with SeeD but most like he was and moved on. By that time however the place had been paid for and Leon had come to like living there. After moving around so much through his life, it was the longest he'd ever called one place home and he didn't want to leave it. He'd rented out the rooms. Last to his cousin, but it hadn't stuck. That was nearly three years ago now. Man couldn't help but smile thinking back on the time with his platoon. They'd had holiday spirit, it'd been something seeing as they'd had to celebrate Christmas along with Hanukkah. Chaotic as it all was, it was managed and even enjoyed. Leon's lack of spirit hadn't ever been noticed then, do to everyone else having enough for him. At the moment though, he was feeling oddly in the spirit. It was all thanks to little boy with a big heart whom wanted a hippopotamus for Christmas. Thus, the toy store. It might not be the real thing, but Leon figured it would at least be something and keep a smile on the boy's face. His phone on his belt rang and he answered it as he scanned through the row of stuffed animals.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya, Daddy wants to know if your coming tomorrow."_

"Ellone I told him last week I was coming." man signed shaking his head as he continued to look for something it seemed they didn't have. "Do you know if they make hippo stuff animals?"

"_Pardon?_" his sister asked, bewilderment heard clearly in her voice. Leon laughed lightly, imagining the confused expression she was no doubt wearing at the moment.

"A hippopotamus."

"_I suppose so. Why would you need one? Are you working again? I thought you said you weren't this year."_

"Don't pout, I'm not working." he ensured, eye pausing on another stuff animal. "I need it for a... friend."

"_Oh? Well the Moogle Shop has plenty of toys." _

"That's where I am now. How do you think I found that pupu for you last year?"

"_And it was worth it, because I love it. Who's your friend? It's not like you to shop last minute." _she pointed out, very wisely at that. Leon was the type to get gifts a month before the holiday to avoid crazy shoppers.

"I found him at the store today. Honestly I thought I was crazy when I started hearing _'I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas' _being sung and it not being in Laguna's voice." his sister giggled on the other end.

"_And you didn't run?" _

"Wanted to for a second until I saw who it was coming from. Sora is six and just learned that Santa isn't real so there wont be any presents coming tomorrow night. He thought he'd get the plane his little brothers wanted himself."

"_Oh..._" happiness was gone in the other's voice. "_Please tell me he wasn't alone."_

"Sorry. Don't worry, I got him home safe. I don't think his brother will misplace him again. But now I'm here playing Santa."

"_That's very unlike you to meddle._" silence fell more a moment between them. Leon could hear someone talking to his sister on the other end, most likely Laguna. Ellone answered before turning back to her brother. "_Try digging around in stuff animals."_

"Huh?"

"_Sometimes when they stock the shelves their lazy and just throw them up there and they get buried. If you dig around a bit you might find some treasure." _

"Why not." he agreed, doing that with one hand. He couldn't help but smile when lest the five minutes later he found a big stuffed hippopotamus under a few bears and chocobos. "I owe you Sis."

"_No problem. It's not a popular animal, so if there was one it was probably forgotten. Would there happen to be any moogles there? I've been meaning to get one for my collection." _

Leon shook his head and turned his head to halfheartedly glare at the stuffed moogle there. His sister collected monster plushies of all kinds. Woman had a whole room full of them. Not only that, but she made a living off them, making them herself. Not a great living, but something and it was something she loved. Ellone would forever be a child at heart like their father was. Seemed man himself had taken after his mother in both looks and personality.

"I'll look and see." he told her, despite having said item in his hand as he said this.

"'_Kay, love you and see you tomorrow." _

"Love you too Sis."

With that he took the two, along with another he'd figured wouldn't kill him to get and headed up to pay. Older woman rang him up. If it had been any other time of the year he would have been given a strange look for his purchase, not now however thanks to the season. Woman did pause however when he asked where he could find a certain toy. She sadly informed him the shop didn't carry such a thing and he thanked her regardless before going on his way, along with wishing her well on her holiday.

After one other stop at the bookshop. Owner Merlin gave him an look when he'd entered with a big stuffed hippo under his arm. Older man however didn't ask and merely smiled. Leon had been going to that shop since he came to this town for military school, Merlin was practically family. He'd even gave the man a card every year on his birthday an the holidays as one would any grandparent, which the man was he closest to such he ever had. Regardless once home he set down everything and went to fetch things he'd need from his office. Didn't take him long before he finished his task and everything was wrapped in red, white and green. With that done he stacked it all up in a black trash bag and set them to the side to take care of tomorrow. He'd stop by the apartment complex before heading to his father's and drop the gifts off. Hopefully, the eldest of the siblings wasn't offended or take it the wrong way. In truth, Leon wasn't sure what came over him to do this. Probably combination of things; mainly the memories of the times at the orphanage and the feeling he recalled having knowing Santa wasn't coming because he wasn't real that he and all the other kids there would be forgotten. And really, he didn't want the magic of the season to be lost to those kids. He might have lost his own, but didn't mean he'd stand by when it was within his power to see someone else wasn't the same.

* * *

*** * * LET IT SNOW* * ***

* * *

Follow morning Leon woke and started his day with a shower as he nearly always did in his morning routine, followed by making coffee and breakfast, then finish by gathering up his wallet, keys and cellphone before going on his way. This morning he also grabbed something extra before going out to the two car garage to his blue vehicle. Though he liked walking, car was needed to get to his father's place next town over. Before then however he pulled up to the complex from the day before. He left the gifts behind and headed up to 2-7. Knocking lightly, he stuffed his hand into his pockets as he waited in the chilled hall. Voice on other side were heard, but words weren't made out, then again Leon hadn't really been trying to. Door finally opened to reveal a man with the same spiked hair that the two before him had, only blonde. Seemed that wasn't a styled thing, but a family one. Young man also had blue eyes, though lightly lighter shade, and confused. Older couldn't much blame him. Running his eyes over the other, he noticed that the black turtleneck and faded blue jeans were just as worn as the boys as well.

"Who are you?" tone was nearly the same as the preteen from the day before.

"Leon!" child cried happily.

Sora darted out from nowhere and past his older brother before his brother could stop him. Blonde frowned down at his brother, who was now hugging the older brunette around the waist. Leon patted the boy on the head in return to the greeting.

"Hello Sora."

"You're the man from yesterday then." older brother realized running his eyes over the other. Leon stood in much to the same he wore day before; leather fur collared jacket, leather pants, belts, gloves and boots. Only difference was that his white shirt had been replaced by a dark green one. Unlike the children the blonde's gaze sharpened at the sight of the scar running at an angle between the brunette's dark stormy blue eyes. It got most people.

"I am. Leon Leonhart." he noted offering a hand in greeting.

"Leon Leonhart?" blonde brow lifted at that but took the hand and shook it firmly regardless. Older didn't respond to that, in fact he ignored it completely and got to the point.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Sora you should go back inside before you freeze to death out here." he added looking down at the boy still holding onto him. Child stood still in his pajamas matching set of blue pants and shirt with yellow chocobos all over them. Wasn't the warmest thing and his feet were bare.

"Okay, but you promise you wont leave without saying goodbye this time?"

"Of course." he agreed and the boy went back inside as told.

This left the two men alone, awkward silence setting between them. Leon wondered if the blonde realized he hadn't given his own name. Or if he even cared. Regardless, the younger man was clearly nervous and unsure about the brunette. Older himself figured the man was worried about the same thing his brother had been the day before.

"You gonna say what you're here for?" younger finally snapped.

"I was waiting for a name." Leon noted flatly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh..." other shifted looking to the side. "My name's Cloud Strife."

"Safe to presume I can simply call you Cloud?" other nodded and he moved straight to the point, dropping his arms again to his sides. "Sora told me a lot yesterday and I know it's not my place, you also can refuse them, but I thought I'd help with your Santa problem. Or there for the lack of."

"What?" Cloud stared at the other, blankly.

"Your brother did tell you what all happened yesterday, didn't he?"

"Sora ran off during naptime and you showed up with him a few hours later."

"Sora didn't tell any of you why he ran off?"

"No."

"Well, from what he told me, your younger two brothers wanted a plane and you couldn't get it for them." man frowned at this and clearly it was true from the guilt that came over him. "Sora thought he'd fix the problem by paying the gift himself. Seems your other brother informed him Santa wasn't real and he didn't want his little brother to cry. Good intentions or not, it wasn't going to happen with the size of that hippo-bank. I helped him get them and brought him home right afterward. Nothing happened." he ensured knowing the other man was probably worried about that. "In the short time however he informed me of a lot of things. Manly what all his siblings wanted for Christmas. I was only going to get what he wanted for Christmas, but it didn't seem far that he got something and the others didn't so." Leon shrugged. "If your alright with it."

"You would do that? You don't even know us..."

"Is that a yes?"

"I..." blonde paused, clearly his pride didn't want to accept the help, but in his heart he knew his siblings would be heartbroken not have anything next morning. "Whatever." he answered finally. Older took that as a yes.

"There down in my car."

"You already have them?" Cloud couldn't help but gasp.

"I got them yesterday after dropping Sora off. Where the hell would I find a store open today?" Leon pointed out, more making a joke out of it. "I'll go get them and you can just put them under the tree."

"We don't have a tree." blonde frowned sadly.

"Cloud I'm going to be blunt. How far are you?"

"Huh?"

"In debt. Your trying to raise five kids alone, three in which are four."

"Sora really did talk a lot yesterday." blonde sighed running a hand through his spikes. "Lets just say Christmas wasn't going to happen at all tomorrow."

"There's six of you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." man thought about it. "Where do you work?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Just tell me if it's legal or not."

"Of course it's legal!" Cloud snapped, insulted.

"I'm a detective Cloud. You probably couldn't imagine how many things I've seem people do just to keep food on the table." Leon informed seriously so the other understood. "It is also because of this I can read you like an open book and your just about to consider doing just that. Am I right?" again the other frowned deeply. "I didn't get you a Christmas present and I think you need one most. So I'm going to give you this offer as one. I'll rent a room to you at my house."

"Where's this coming from?"

"Kids can stay for free." he added. "I have a six bedroom house that's completely empty other then two rooms, my bedroom and the other my study. I'm sure it'd work out better then another affordable small apartment. I'm hardly home. Probably wont even know I'm there."

"You think I'd accept that? Gift are one thing but you're a stranger. And hell, your crazy for even offering."

"Maybe. But what's the difference of renting the room to you or whoever else comes if I put a notice out? Either way I wont know the person. At least with you I know you need it." brunette pointed out calmly, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. "You don't have to answer me now. Think about it before the eviction happens."

"How'd you know about that?" Cloud near hissed.

"Tape was still on the door from the landlord. Like I said, I'm a detective, I notice things. Doesn't help that your brother left it on the floor yesterday." he added idly.

Leon hadn't planned on making the offer honestly. But moment Cloud answered the door he knew the other needed help. Guy was doing everything he could, yet it still wasn't enough. Blonde was at the end of his rope and was about the crash to rock-bottom. Kids needed him, he was the only family they clearly had left or they'd be with some other relative. Foster care wasn't something the brunette would wish anyone into.

"Cloud are..." words stopped short and the brunette caught sight of the preteen from the day before with a little girl on his hip with the same dark hair he had by blue eyes like the other two. Gold eyes narrowed at the sight of the other man.

"What is it Vanitas?"

"Nothing, forget it." boy ensure, ducking out of sight once more.

"I can understand if you don't trust me. But at least let me help you find a new place."

"Why do you care?" Cloud near shouted as he turned back to Leon once more.

"Sora." older shifted a bit. "He reminded me of something I forgot a long time ago."

"Oh, what would that be?" blonde asked crudely with a cold glare.

"That there's still magic in the world." he admitted, glare fading from the other's face. "You know how he caught my attention? He was singing; _'I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas'_." Leon couldn't help but smile thinking back on it. "Of course when I saw him alone I looked for parents, he had none. He got talking and I realized kid had no more reason then I do to believe in anything. Yet there he was still believing. That there was the magic I'd forgotten. Simply believing. It's not all the other things when it comes down to it. Sora, child or not, I wanted to thank him for that. Honestly I had no intention of making you the offer. But I meant it regardless."

"Believing huh?"

Cloud gaze dropped to the hall floor. Silence fell and it seemed that Leon hadn't been the only one to lose sight of the magic of the season. Both men jumped when the older's phone went off. Brunette cursed under his breath as he unhooked the item from his belt and answered it. Or attempted to, he'd barely started a word when a voice pierced his ear and he pulled the device away from he ear.

"_Where are you!"_ voice whined and shouted at the same time. Even holding the phone at arm's length, it could be heard as if it'd been put on a speaker. Cloud blinked at the device while Leon glared at it, before slowly returning it to his ear.

"Laguna how many times do I have to tell you I'm coming, alright?" he told the other man, quickly removing the phone again as the other responded loudly as ever.

"_It's Christmas Eve! You don't come home for Christmas! I at least need the Eve!" _

"Brother?" blonde asked, brunette shook his head and held up a finger to tell the other he'd address him in a moment.

"You'll get it alright. Ellone there?"

"_Yes..."_ other whined, softer now, Leon able to leave the phone at his ear without threat to his hearing but loud enough that Cloud could still hear the conversation.

"Why don't you go help her in the kitchen?"

"_She kicked me out and banned me for it."_

"What did you do this time?" brunette dare asked as he pinned the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even there yet and his father was giving him a headache.

"_I don't do anything! I tell you that kitchen hates me. It's the one that made the flower go everywhere not me!" _again the man had to hold the phone away from his ear. To save his hearing at this point he didn't even bother with it and just switched the device to speaker not caring anymore whom heard the other man's idiotic behavior.

"The kitchen is a kitchen. It can not hate or like anything."

"_It's possessed. Your kitchen likes me just fine. The bar's kitchen likes me just fine." _

"I've never left you alone in my kitchen. Bar barely has a kitchen."

"_Fine the fryer likes me then. My doughnuts are awesome."_ man declared. And his son couldn't really argue with that, mad did make a good fried pastries, doughnuts included.

"What about Kiros and Ward?"

"_Ward's fixing the angel and Kiros said if I went near the tree he'd kick my head in._"

"You knocked the tree over again?"

"_Well you know how it is..._" older noted, sounding rather nervous. No the younger didn't know but he didn't waste his breath on that.

"How much eggnog have you had?" he dare ask.

"_There's eggnog?_"

"Never mind..." Leon sighed, hanging his head in mildly defeat. "Laguna I'm gotta let you go. I'll be there later."

"_Ya'know it wont kill you to call me Dad. Heck I'd settle on Pa or Pops at this point._"

"I'd say otherwise. Goodbye Laguna."

He flipped the phone shut before the other could say more and add to the headache that the conversation had formed. Returning the phone to his belt he rubbed his temples in a failed attempt to get the memory of that conversation out of his brain. He had far more important things to remember then his fathers stupidity.

"That was your father?" Cloud asked, clearly amused by the exchange as he leaned against the doorframe. At least someone was, Leon supposed, turning to the blonde he'd nearly forgotten.

"Sadly..."

"You take after your mother I'm guessing."

"So I've been told."

"You've been told?"

"My mother died when I was young." he shrugged. "I didn't met Laguna until I was fourteen. As you can tell, that didn't really go well. I left when I was sixteen and haven't lived with him since."

"Where were you before him?"

"Few orphanages, few foster parents, overall foster care." against he shrugged. "Never stayed in one place long. Which is another reason why I offered what I did. I wont which that shit on anyone." Leon slipped his hands once more into his pockets. "I could also go into military school and being a soldier for a few years after that, before settling into what I do now. But it's nothing you can't find if you went to the town archives."

"You were a soldier? What and rank?"

"SeeD, I was a commander." he answered easily, not really caring. "I'm just a detective now. Nothing more."

"I was in SOLDIER." Cloud admitted. "Signed up for four year, but only did two because of... my parents."

"Seems we have something in common then."

"How long were you in for? Must have been a while to have that rank."

"Eight years."

"Why'd you leave?"

"My sister got sick. She's fine now but... it'd been close." he informed, not so easily this time. He frown at the memory. He'd nearly not been able to return then, in a time when his family needed him most and he knew it was time to finish his life with SeeD. His sister had gotten ovarian cancer and now she couldn't have children. The woman that would be the perfect mother. She still smiled and luckily was okay with adopting when the time came. Another thing in life that happened. Another thing that took Leon farther away from the magic in the world. Until goofy little brunette happened to pass by believing. Believing enough for both of them; as Aerith said often.

"Your offer... you meant it?"

"Yes why?"

"Eviction wanted us out by tomorrow. Christmas of all days..." blonde admitted shamefully, staring at the ground as he spoke. "You say Sora brought magic? I'd say magic would be you. Seeing as up until now, I was about to homeless live on the streets and loss my family."

Leon stared at the Cloud silently. He was magic? Thinking about it and what the other said he guessed to the other he was. And with what the blonde had said, that meant he was accepting the offer; at least for the moment. Younger stepped aside and invited the older in finally. Without a word he stepped in. Small hall within the entry way opened up to the left revealing a small living space with a kitchen to the right against the wall, not walls separate the space only a small table that had six chairs, only four matching the other two oddballs. Turned out, it was only a one room apartment, two had been an optimistic thought. Kids all shared the room while the eldest crashed on the couch. Sora sat in the middle of the living room playing ball with two identical blonde with a mess of curled spikes. Vanitas sat with the girl reading her a book softly. There was no Christmas decorations, barely anything really. There was small box in one corner next to a small stand where the TV was but that was it. That box held few toys the children had to play with. Yet the children all seemed over all happy just being together. Glancing to the room it looked to just be a wall to wall space of beds and two dressers. Cloud was clearly more then a bit ashamed as the man glanced around. Wont take long to move it all. Probably a good thing since Laguna already called asking where he was. At the moment however he wasn't going to worry about that. This family was the first thing on his mind right now.

"Who's who?"

"You know Sora and Vanitas. Twins are Ventus and Roxas, Xion's the girl." younger man answered easily. "Guys meet Leon. He's um..."

"Helping you move." Leon stepped in to help Cloud, who clearly wasn't sure how to say it. Blonde shot him a thankful look, yet clearly not sure about all this.

"We're moving?" Vanitas asked. Reading between the lines really saying; '_I thought we didn't have anywhere to go_' which was only noticed by the older two men.

"Yes. Seems Sora found us a place to stay for a bit." Cloud answered. His own hidden message; '_Leon's putting us up.'_

"Really?" preteen meaning; _'Is that really a good idea?'_

"Really." translation; _'We don't really have anywhere else to go and at least we'll be together._'

Leon was rather impressed at how well the two pull that conversation off. Clearly it wasn't the first time the two had to have hidden conversation in front of their younger siblings. Regardless with the exchange over, Vanitas turned to study the older man.

"Guess we could do worse."

"We're gonna live with Leon?" Sora asked suddenly, completely hopefully.

"Yes." two men answered at once.

"Best Christmas present ever!" boy cheered jumping to his feet. "This is awesome!"

With that, and a sudden energy surge, Sora started running in circles around the room. Cloud dropped his face into his palm and Vanitas rolled his eyes. Twins though it fun and started to run with him, little girl soon joined them. Leon chuckled at them, glad someone was happy.

"This really doesn't bother you?" blonde asked when he noticed the other's reaction.

"You heard Laguna. Unlike him however their kids not a grown man. For them, it's still cute, not annoying."

"Wait, your father's always like that?"

"You have no idea." brunette ensured gravely.

Once they got the kids to calm down, Leon helped them pack. Cloud ensured him it was temporary. Younger man was clearly still serious anxious about this, but not as anxious of it as living on the street. Thus moving in with him won out as the lesser of two evils. To reassure the man that he wasn't some creep or criminal, older agreed to answer any question asked of him. He'd said this referring it to Cloud, but Vanitas jumped in before his brother could. This made Sora think he could ask questions to. Thus started the game of 'twenty-questions' which seemed never ending.

"I'm twenty-nine. I work as a detective. My favorite color is white. My favorite is fall. I don't have a political opinion beyond it's all settling between lesser evils. I graduated from SeeD military school at seventeen. Never went to college. No girlfriends. Nor do I have any crazy exes. I have a father and older sister, no other family." he answered the list of questions that had thrown at him all at once.

"Are you gay?" Vanitas shot, looking at the other like he was crazy for not having a girlfriend. Leon shot back the look as Cloud scolded his brother.

"Don't ask that."

"What? He said any question."

"I'm not gay. If it bothers you I'm sorry, but I was bi. No I don't have a boyfriend either, before you ask."

"Was?"

"I don't have time for a relationship, nor do I want time for one. I work nothing else."

"So your like, asexual. Okay..." preteen paused for a moment before asking another blunt question. "Any crazy ex boyfriends?"

"I said no crazy exes."

"What's your house like?" Sora asked, finally a wise question. Before his were his favorite color and season.

"I have a two story house with six rooms, three bathrooms and a very big yard." he answered easily as he helped the boy put his clothes into a box. "Before you asked why I have such a big house. My friends and I all lived there together. But they all moved out for different reasons. I like it even if it is too much for me and never left. I rent out the rooms from time to time. Last was my cousin, how I was not sad to see go."

"Thought you didn't have family other then your dad and sister." Vanitas pointed out sharply.

"It's not blood. He's my father's friend's kid." Leon waved it off. "We grew up together though when we were younger. I honestly didn't know until I was teenager that my Aunt Edea wasn't really my aunt."

"What happened to your mommy?" Sora asked curiously.

"She died when I was six."

"Your mommy died to?"

"She went to heaven to watch over me and my sister." man informed the boy with a smile, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Like I'm sure your parents are you."

Vanitas stopped glaring at Leon after that exchange and the packing came to an end. Cloud's truck could only take three kids, so he took the triplets and Leon took the other two. Sora jumped in without question, but Vanitas stood staring at the car jaw slightly dropped before getting in. Preteen slowly pointed and turned to Leon, who stood waiting on the other side of the car next to his own door.

"This is a '_Tempest_'." boy said referring to the model of the car.

"That it is. I worked my whole teenage life to get it as scrap metal. Took me another few to get it running, so do me a favor and don't mistreat it, would you?" he answered before getting in. Man was glad he'd left the bag of toys in the trunk and that the family's things had all fit in the back of the other man's truck's bed.

Leon had given Cloud directions and the address, but the blonde followed him regardless. Home wasn't in the best part of town, but it was far from the worst. Neighborhood was friendly and there was a school not twenty minutes drive away. Yard was big, Sora pointed out excitedly as they pulled up. Brunette didn't bother pulling into the garage, seeing as he wasn't staying. Neither was the siblings if he had a say in it. They just didn't know that yet. Cloud did the same as Vanitas had once he got out of the truck, freaking out mildly about the car Leon owned. Next of course was the house. Seemed the blonde hadn't been expecting this. Brunette shrugged it off an headed in. Front door led to a small mud room with tiled floor where one took off shoes and hung their coats in the closet to the left. It was open leading straight into a dark wood floor of the large living room; it was to the right large bay window overlooking the front yard and letting light fill the room naturally. Room had a large entertainment center with all the works; TV, DVD player, game system, sound system, radio and cable box. All sadly hardly used. Laguna bought it all when Leon mistakenly informed him he didn't have any of it. His father in fact was the only one that really used it on his visits. Of course he had matching set of furniture filling the room as well, all placed around the unused devices. Of the back of the living room was the stairs that lead up to the upper level, along with a hall that led to the master bedroom and another smaller room that Leon had made into his study. To the left of the entryway was an open kitchen and probably the most used space in the house other then his study. It was white tiled space with light blue walls, a bar between the wall were the appliances sat on a light wood counter and the light wood table with eight seats. As it was room most used, Leon spent most his money on it and it was had nice stove, dishwasher, refrigerator and microwave, all matching stainless steel. Siblings were all gawking when he turned back to them.

"As you can tell; living room, kitchen, hall leads to my room and my study. That door there under the stairs leads to a small bathroom, it's basic just a toilet and sink. Upstairs though there's a full bath and shower. Speaking of which, you guys are free to us the upstairs as you see fit. You'll still have to share, there's only four rooms. That alright?"

"Is that alright?" Vanitas shot breathlessly. Cloud wasn't much better when he spoke next.

"Do you even see this house?"

"I do live here." Leon answered slowly not sure how to react to them at the moment.

"This place is... AMAZING!" Sora stated slowly but shouted the last word swiftly before bolting. Like he had at the apartment he started running circles or joy. Many; _'look at this' 'oh that, not that' 'what's this' 'and that'_ and few other things, echoed through the house as the boy ran around investigating everything and anything.

"Well one of you likes it anyway."

"What isn't there to like?" Vanitas asked breathlessly his eyes falling an the entertainment center.

"That thing? I don't even honestly know what half of that does. Laguna bought all it, plays with it when he comes over. Sora don't go in there please!" he shot rushing over to the boy in the hall about to go into his study. Younger paused with his hand on the door.

"What's in here, treasure?"

"No." man opened the door to show the boy his work area. "That is my study and it's for my work. It is the only place you can't play. Okay?"

"Okay." child agreed, happy to have seen it before darting off once more as the older shuts the door once more.

"As I said, try to stay out of here." he taps on the door he just closed. "Only thing I ask. Along with of course not going in my room which is the door across the hall here." he pointed to the said door before leaving the small hall. "Rest of the house is free to you to do what you want. Cloud you can also use the garage if you like. I only use half of it anyway, just make sure there's space for me park the '_Tempest_' and there wont be any problem."

"Leon why don't you have any Christmas stuff?" Sora asked suddenly, appearing again out of now where at Leon's side. Man looked down at the boy.

"Didn't see the point without anyone around. I go to my father's house for this holiday." man turned his gaze to a clock that hang in the kitchen. "He'll probably be calling any second to spazz again..." he sighed at that thought before turning back to the child. "How about we get all the boxes in and we can all go?"

"Really?"

"Leon." Cloud cut in getting the other's attention.

"It's fine Cloud. Laguna would be more then happy to have some kids to play with. He's a big kid himself."

"Why?" twin blondes questioned at once, first time they'd spoken.

"Why what?"

"Why make happy?" they said at once, holding each other's hand from beside their older brother, who was still holding their sister.

"Just how he is. I'm sure you'll all like him."

Two didn't seem too sure about that. But they didn't say anything more and the two men left to carry in the rest of the boxes while Vanitas watched the little ones. It was only outside did the younger man speak.

"You don't have to invite us. You've done enough."

"And stay in that empty house? Trust me, Laguna will be more then happy to have you."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Don't know. I follow the path I believe in. That's all."

"Twins didn't mean your father when they asked."

"They didn't?" Leon turned to the other.

"They were asking why you were making us happy." Cloud informed staring back, clearly wanting the answer to that.

"I'm doing what I think is right. If that happens to make your family happy, then so be it."

Nothing more was said after that. Eldest ignored his phone, which rang twice in this time. They didn't unpack completely, but they did figure out what room would be whose. Twin blondes would share, then Cloud and Sora, then the dark haired two would have their own. Vanitas was probably the happiest out of all of them to hear this fact. Kid was at the age where he needed his own space. As for Xion, she was a girl and needed her own room. Leon was rather surprised though that Cloud had given his brother the single room and not stuck him with Sora. Then again, it was clear the younger man wanted what was best for his siblings more then himself. Regardless after that and a great deal of pouting on Sora's part, Leon was finally off to his father's house. And though it went against laws, his morels didn't care so much as they all pilled into his car instead of taking two. Triplets were all buckled in safe in the back seat. In the front Sora sat in Cloud's lap in the passenger seat and Vanitas in the middle between him and Leon whom drove easily.

"Shouldn't you be against this? Your like a cop right?" Vanitas pointed out, they were already good distance from the house.

"We're all buckled." eldest noted. It was true, even if blonde man was sharing his with the hyper boy in his lap.

"That's kinda cheating isn't it?"

"Nothing is ever simply black and white."

"What's that even mean?"

"What indeed." he noted idly.

Vanitas shot him a brief glare before crossing his arms grumbling something under his breath. Rest of the trip was filled with the holiday music Sora had turned on while playing with the radio. Brunette knew most of them, singing along. Triplets in the backseat even sang a few. Older two brother weren't as carefree. Regardless they finally made it to their destination. Siblings all were gawking all over again staring at the mansion. Yes mansion.

"I should have probably mentioned this before hand, but my father's full name is Laguna Loire." Leon informed simply as he shut off the car and stepped out.

Older two brother's jaws dropped and turned to him. Foolish as his father was, he was a great writer, known actor and once a soldier. All things he'd done, he'd been best known for his movie he'd made, followed by a novel and then his high rank within the government. He was an energetic, big heart moron, but people loved him for whatever reason. And when it came down to it he did know when to be serious and get the job done. Now he lived as a writer and enjoyed it fully, living in this large manor with Ellone, Kiros and Ward. A big dysfunctional family that, though invite more then once, Leon didn't want to live with but sadly was apart of. Man went to the door with Sora in hand, Cloud getting the twins while Vanitas got Xion. Seemed both older brothers where muttering now. Seemed they didn't like having one pulled over on them.

"I didn't even know he had a son." blonde shot, twin in each arm as he came up behind the older man, how was holding younger brunette up to happily ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"Well he does. Though he didn't know it until he found Ellone and she informed him what he'd missed."

Cloud opened his mouth to say something to that but never got a chance to as the door was suddenly swung open. Man that stood there was in shock; green eyes were wide at the sight before him. Siblings all started back taking him in for the first time. It was Laguna they knew that from seeing him on TV, he was older though then the movie they knew him from though he had aged gracefully and didn't look nearly as old as he really was. Man's long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, long bangs falling over right side of his face, his shirt was festive red and white button down shirt over plan jeans, even had candy cane in his shirt pocket. Seemed unlike his son, he was in spirit of the holiday pause some.

"Candy..." Sora eyes locked with the man's pocket, almost drooling.

"That's just sad." Vanitas nodded shaking his head at his brother's behavior. Preteen had no idea that the man that had come to greet him was an older version of that said behavior.

"Squall is there something you not been telling me?" Laguna asked confusedly. Leon rolled his eyes.

"He's not mine Laguna. This is Sora and his family." man nodded back to the others as he held the boy with one arm and reached out taking the candy his father had.

"Hey..." older pouted until he saw his son hand the candy to the boy who nearly glowed at the gift. Laguna smiled, pout forgotten. "Sora huh?"

"Yep! What's your name? You look kinda like that knight in the movie." Sora stated looking up at the man as Leon set him down just inside the doorway.

"My name's Laguna!" he informed the child happily kneeling quickly in front of him. "You can call me Uncle Laguna okay?"

"Okay." boy agreed with a giggle as he turned to his eldest brother. "Big-big brother can I eat this now?"

"Alright." Cloud agreed, though it was clear he wanted to say; '_after dinner' _but didn't do to the holiday.

Sora beamed at this and asked Laguna if he'd open it for him. Man did without even hesitation handing the unwrapped candy back to the child. Home owner was confused as the child started breaking it up, that was until he turned to his siblings and passed out the newly broken pieces to share. Being so many of them however, there wasn't much left when this was done. Yet the little brunette remained smiling as he stuffed the small piece remaining into his mouth. Laguna seemed more the a little taken back by this and stared at the boy for a long moment before standing and turning to his son. Leon stared back knowing full well what was going through his father's head. Sora seemed to have the same affect on both of them.

"Merry Christmas!" another called happily.

Leon smiled fully turning just in time to catch the woman that jumped into his arms, arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. She was beautiful, short silk black hair sharped around her face and just above her shoulders and warm dark hazel eyes sparkling with the smile on her face, she was dressed in a white dressed with a red sweeter vest and had a green shawl. Seemed that only one of that family wasn't spirited when it came to holidays. Cloud figured this was the sister Leon spoked so fondly of in the short time he'd known the man. Introduction proved him right.

"Ellone, meet Sora." man waved to the boy with their father first. "These are his siblings; Cloud, Vanitas, Xion then the twins Ventus and Roxas, whom I don't know which is which. Sorry boys."

"It okay." twins ensured with a smile.

"I'm Ven."

"I'm Rox."

Little had snot up with both notes, luckily one was slightly slow then the other and they were in different colors; Ventus in green and Roxas in red. Ellone smiled even more jumping away from her brother and if possible more excited then Laguna about the children.

"Oh it is wonderful to meet you. You are adorable!" she hugged the triplets all at once, then pulled away to do so properly hugging them one by one. Sora was the only one to return the embrace. Cloud and Vanitas were in too much of a shock when she stood and gave them the same. "Welcome and Merry Christmas!" she pause briefly, finger lifted to her lips as if in thought. "Well unless you celebrate another holiday... Do you?"

"No ma'am." Cloud ensure politely. Ellone giggled at this.

"Ma'am? Call me Ellone, please."

Blonde simply nodded at this as the woman waved them all in. She scolded her own father when she was informed he hadn't invited them in. Two, daughter and father, were delighted to have them. Sora and the triplets all got the same stars in their eyes when they came to the main room after the long hall. Cloud and Vanitas now understood why Leon didn't do anything at his house. Christmas had barfed on the room they now stood in; there wasn't anything left for Leon's house, it was all here. You name it, it was there. It was a bit tacky, but to a kid it was like walking into Santa's workshop. Room was large, clearly a living room of some kind, hard to tell with all the decorations and huge light tree to distract you.

"A chimney!" Sora gasped shooting forward to a large fireplace, which was lite and lined with stockings. "You gotta a real chimney!" child jumped up and down in excitement.

"I like this kid." Laguna decided smiling boldly.

"One would hope. He's a mini you." Leon muttered to himself, Ellone smacked him in the arm having heard this. Cloud raised a brow hearing it as well not sure if that was good or bad.

"Pretty..." Xion noted walking slowly away from her brother and to the huge tree staring up at all the different ornaments and lights, mainly the angel all the way up at the top.

"Train!" twins shot rushing to the tree as well but their eyes glued on the train moving under it. Something that Cloud had missed until they'd spotted it.

"This is fucking insane." Vanitas noted almost glaring at the room.

"Van." older scolded smacking the other upside the head. "Language."

"Yeah, yeah." preteen waved off, rubbing his head idly, though no real harm had been done. Gold eyes still looking over the room, having a hidden spark of their own.

"Giant!" Sora screamed out of nowhere and bolted suddenly.

Everyone turned to the boy as he ducked behind Leon for protection. Then everyone turned to where he'd been. Okay so there was explanation for that outburst. Though it wasn't a giant, it was a very large man in height and body. He stood not far from the chimney having stepped through the unnoticed door there most likely. Man probably was 6'4" (199cm) build of muscle, wearing a green bandana over his unseen hair, a scar running down hidden hairline to below his square jaw on the left side of his face, man dressed simply in a white shirt over jeans. Hurt look in his bright azure eyes and the slight frown on his strong face hinted that he was more then big muscle man. Being older Cloud could tell the man was probably a big softy if anything.

"Don't be scared of this one." foreign voice noted, a man stepping aside the larger man. This man was smirking, black eyes amused, black hair in long deadlocks pulled back together in a low ponytail and his skin dark, his frame lean standing head shorter then the man beside him. He was dressed in a patterned shirt and black jeans, gold earrings dangling from his ears.

"Yeah, Ward's harmless." Laguna ensure smiling down at Sora who had stepped out from behind Leon. "He's our big teddy bear."

Ward, as he was called, rose his hand moving them quickly and waving them around. Cloud realized after a moment he was using sign language, thought the blonde himself didn't know it himself he knew it when he saw it. Whatever he said made the black man chuckle and Laguna's jaw dropped.

"He's right Laguna, he's mute not deaf." Leon seemed to agree with whatever had been said.

"It was a compliment!" older man defended in a huff, pouting a bit.

"What was that stuff he did with his hands?" Sora asked Leon looking up at him. Man turned to the child as he answered the question.

"Sign language. Ward got hurt and cant use his voice anymore. So now he talks with his hands."

"Really? Wow... that's cool." boy turned back to the big man. "But he's not a giant?"

"No. He's not a giant."

"He is big though." Sora said soundly.

"Yes, he is that." Leon agreed.

"Why couldn't I understand?"

"You haven't learned."

"Cloud can I learn sign language?" boy suddenly asked his brother.

"I don't see why not." older brother agreed. "But I don't know it either."

"Leon will you teach me?"

"We'll see." older brunette agreed ruffling the boy's hair a bit. "Why don't you go apologize to Ward? I think you hurt his feelings."

"I did? Oh I'm sorry!" boy ran over to the big man, no fear remaining now.

Large man smiled slightly down at the child now hanging on his arm telling him how awesome it was that he could talk with his hands, asking how he got the scar and if he were a giant if he'd still be nice like he was now. Other man, Kiros, kindly translated after getting the child's name and giving his own. Laguna joined them rather attached to the child himself already and the two men being his best friends.

"How do you get him to listen so easily?"

"Hmm?" Leon turned to Cloud.

"Sora, he listens to you. I have to practically yell at him to get him to do anything. Whole day you barely have to say it and he does it."

"He's not always like that?"

"No." blonde near laughed at that thought. "He's stubborn snot."

"Something tells me it's a Strife thing." brunette noted idly, blonde glared at him briefly but halfheartedly so.

Two men took a seat and got comfortable after that. For once, Leon got some peace during his visit. Laguna was busy with Sora, two playing happily with some nutcrackers. Ellone was happily playing with the triplets with Vanitas hovering as if not trusting them alone with her or something. Ward and Kiros had headed to the kitchen to check on dinner for Ellone. Nevertheless everyone looked to be having fun. Well, man wasn't sure about the blonde at the end of the couch. Cloud sat, arms crossed over the arm of the chair, head resting on them as he watched his siblings. Leon couldn't much blame the other man for being on guard. This was a strange place and he'd had a more then eventful day. He himself wasn't sure if letting a family of strangers into his home was wise, but he had nothing really to loss. Not like they did. If things didn't work out, then they didn't work out and he'd move on. Wouldn't be the first time he'd had and lost a roommate. And as they said; it was the season of giving.

Before they knew it they were eating dinner. Luckily there was always enough made for a small army. Sure there wouldn't be much leftover with the extra guests, but no one was complaining. Even Cloud had started to relax after eating. Blonde was getting a crash-course on how dysfunctional the family before him was. Sadly his own dysfunctional family was fitting perfectly into it. Both men whom had been over all simply watching the evening play out where jumped as thing started to come to close. Or what should have been a close. Laguna and Sora jumped Leon and Cloud before it could. Two pouted begging the two if they could stay. Well Sora if he could stay and Laguna if they would stay. Regardless the pout was what broke the two, along with the whining. Thus, two men found themselves staying in a place they would rather not say but were anyway. To make thing more comfortable for Cloud, who didn't like the idea of being away from his siblings, they had a sleep out in the living room. Younger of the group happy saying they were going to wait and see Santa come. Vanitas rolled his eyes at that and claimed the couch for the night. Laguna stayed downstairs until the kids all crashed out, triplets lasting to ten and Sora just before eleven, longer then they figured they would anyway. Ellone had already gone to sleep, along with the other two men. Leon had been talked into staying by Sora, who was now beside him asleep. Cloud was on the other side of the chain next to Xion, twin blondes between her and Sora. It wasn't until pass midnight Leon slipped away from all the sleeping siblings, even the eldest. He returned few minutes later placing gifts he'd left in his car until now under the tree, threw the bag he'd carried them in with away before slipping back into place next to Sora as if he'd never moved at all.

* * *

*** * * LET IT SNOW * * ***

* * *

"Santa was here!"

This happy shout probably woke the whole house. Leon groaned tiredly as he rolled to his back and off his side to look and see what all the noise was about. He recalled the events of the day before just fine, but that still didn't give him much to go on about the current situation. Cloud jerked up and blinked sleeping before his memories settled and he recalled where he was. Both men were staring at the kids gathered around the tree, still wrapped presents in hand. Brunette realized what this was about and rolled back over and closed his eyes. Blonde didn't so easily excuse this, that was until it dawned on him what was going on and his gaze fall to the older man who was attempting to go back to sleep. Vanitas on the couch was glaring at his siblings not a morning person nor wanting to be, even on Christmas morning.

"Would you shut up. I was sleeping thank you!"

"Then can I have yours?" Sora asked, head falling to the side. Vanitas paused staring blankly at his younger brother.

"What do you mean mine?"

"You got one too, silly." little brunette smiled setting his own gift down and fetching another before running over to his brother, handing over the simple red paper wrapped item with a white ribbon with a tag with his name on it nothing more. His glare faded as he stared dumbly at the unknown gift.

"Cloud did you..." boy asked not looking up.

"No." blonde admitted, but didn't add that he knew where it had come from.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS WORLD!"

Voice echoed through the walls of the home, and possible the world. Most defiantly everyone's ears. Laguna appeared dragging Ellone not long afterward. Man was still in his pajamas, white sweatpants and a green t-shirt, his hair free to fall over his shoulders. Woman wasn't much better, but her's wasn't by choice and had managed to pull on a green fluffy robe over what looked like a white long nightgown under it, hard to tell with the robe pulled shut. Ellone yawned lightly as she ran her hand through her hair in attempt to removing any mess from sleep, though there didn't look to be any. As the kids before him, Laguna happily started digging through the gifts to find his own. Kiros and Ward appeared some time later completely dressed an ready for the day. Cloud shot them a look like they were crazy. Smaller of the two men smiled at him and answered the unsaid question.

"We've known Laguna since high school. We learned years ago to wake up early on this day. Or he'd do it for you."

"High school?" blonde was shocked to hear that. Two men laughed, one silently but still clearly doing the same.

"Call us crazy. But he grows on you."

"So does cancer." Vanitas added dryly, having heard the conversation. This comment even got a laugh out of Cloud along with the two men again.

"Well this isn't good..." Laguna pouted.

"What's not good?" Ellone asked, clearly it wasn't normal for the man to be pouting on this morning for any reason.

"Cloud's doesn't have anything."

"Yeah he does." Sora said picking up a little box wrapped in white with a white ribbon tired around it neatly where a little tag with the man's name was written. Child ran over to give it to the man before rushing back to his own much larger gift wrapped in green with red bow.

Blonde man stared down at the small gift that for the life of him he couldn't think of what it could be. There was only one that knew, that was the sleeping brunette that could be the only one that could have boughten it and sometime during the night snuck it in and under the tree without waking anyone. Cloud shook his head at his passing thought of '_personal santa_' which Leon was to him and his siblings that year. It'd been two years since he'd had the magic of Christmas. Since their parents died and parenthood had been dropped onto him, something he'd never given his parents enough credit for. No of that mattered though, not at his moment at least. It was Christmas morning and nothing else mattered for once.

"Alright you." Leon ignored the voice, but not the sudden weight of Laguna tackling him. "Wakey-waky!" father shot before attempting to tickle his grown son. Younger shoved the older off before that got anywhere however and sat up with a glare. A glare that put all others to shame, even one from a full raging Vanitas.

"I'm up." brunette ensured lowly making it clear to the other that he was not to do that _ever_ again.

Laguna didn't get the hint or ignored it as he smiled and passed out the gifts quickly. Before long the tree was empty and they the man stated they'd take turns opening gifts. Ellone stated being a lady and the only lady in the house. She'd had four gifts, one from each man in her life. Seemed she liked sowing because three of the four had to do with such, all but Leon whom had gotten her two stuffed animals; a black and white cat with a crown and moogle. Next was by sitting order going clockwise Vanitas. Preteen frustrated Laguna by slowly and neatly pulling away the paper, not ripping it at all. Boy stared down gold eyes full of shock at the book that now lay in his lap. It was an old volume that he'd wanted for ages but never had the munny to pay it, nor had Cloud for the matter. Slight smile that came to his face after the shock faded was more then enough for Leon and better then any thanks that could ever be given. Ward and Kiros followed, then Laguna, three getting four gifts as Ellone had all to their personal interests. Then the triplets; boys gotten the planes bought on Leon and Sora's meeting, Xion got a cactuar plushie. Each of them more then happy about their new toys. Last but not least out of the kid was Sora, who ripped away the paper in a second and then pulled open the box. Smile nearly split his face in half as he stared down into the box at his present.

"Well what is it?" Laguna asked curiously.

"I got my hippopotamus for Christmas!" Sora exclaimed in pure joy, lifting the big stuffed animal out of the box and over his head. Boy hugged it to his chest as if it'd vanish otherwise. Everyone smiled at sight then started to laugh when he sang slightly off-key.

"_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_

_Only a hippopotamus will do!_

_Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy_

_I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy._

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!_

_I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you? _

_He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue_

_Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do!_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs_

_Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes_

_To see a hippo hero standing there._

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!_

_Only a hippopotamus will do!_

_No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses_

_I only like hippopotamuses_

_And hippopotamuses like me too!"_

At this point Sora was dancing around happily and he continued to sing on. At this point Laguna, Ellone and the triplets joining the song. Others clapping along. Everyone smiling.

"_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then_

_Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian!_

_There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage_

_I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage._

_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs_

_Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes_

_To see a hippo hero standing there._

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!_

_Only a hippopotamus will do!_

_No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses_

_I only like hippopotamuseses_

_And hippopotamuses like me too!"_

Clearly Xion like singing and asked her brother for another. Sora smiled and sang _'My Favorite Things' _to her, not letting go of his hippo the whole while. Kids sang songs together while Leon idly opened the two gifts he'd gotten after Ellone reminded him it was his turn. Man got a book as Vanitas had and a expensive sword cleaning kit, which caught Cloud's eye.

"You have a sword Leon?" blonde asked, brunette looked up with a nod.

"A gunblade. Don't worry I keep it in a locked case, kids wont get into it."

"That's not what I was thinking, though that is good to know. I have fusionblade."

"I don't remember seeing it."

"It's at my friend's house along with my motorcycle. Couldn't have it around the kids."

"We'll have to spar some time." Leon offered, getting a smile out of Cloud.

"Yeah." younger man agreed.

"Alright boys, chat later. Cloud your turn." Ellone cut int, reminding the other of the small white gift he'd forgotten.

Blonde opened it slowly and was more then a little surprised at what it turned out to be. And earring, though it looked like a wolf head with a ring in it's mouth, it was really a fenrir. Admittedly, Cloud had been eyeing it for a while at a shop downtown, but hadn't voice the thought to anyone. Leon clearly had gotten it, but how had he known? Slowly his gaze lifted to the other's in question.

"You'd be amazed what child picks up on, even when not spoken." other said, answering the other's unspoken inquiry.

"You said you didn't get anything for me."

"I didn't."

Blonde brow rose before turning his eyes down at the box and checked the tag. Slip read; **To Cloud From Sora**. All the man could do was stare. '_How_?' was all that ran through Cloud's head as he reread the name again and again. Then he finally voice his repeating thought.

"How?"

"Kid can really stuff a lot in the bank of his." Leon noted idly. "I admit I lied about taking him straight home or rather I didn't add we shopped at two shops not one. But he made me promise not to tell you. Since he didn't spend his munny on Ventus and Roxas he spent it on you. Instead on it in fact. Then asked me to wrap it for him."

"Thank you Sora." Cloud said loud enough for his brother to hear but didn't shout. Child stopped what he was doing and smiling widely at the other.

"Welcome." Sora replied before returning to playing with his sister.

"You too Leon, thanks... for everything." he added not able to meet the other's eye.

"Don't, it's Christmas the holiday devoted to giving."

"I don't have anything to give in return."

"Sora already gave me something remember?" brunette pointed out, laying back down on the makeshift bed on the floor, arms crossed behind his head. Blonde smirked at just what his brother had given the man.

"Right."

"I'm I missing something?" Ellone asked confusedly, looking between the two men.

"Nope." Leon ensure, glancing over at the said child. "I just found it again."

"Found what little brother?"

"The magic." younger of the two answered simply, older smiled at this.

"If there is love in your heart, then you never truly forget how to believe." she said softly, understandingly. "I'm glad you finely found it again. Your way to believing."

Cloud didn't quite understand what the two were talking about. Clearly though Leon had been missing something, something that Ellone was glad he'd found. Blonde wasn't really sure what all his brother had a hand in it, but all he knew was that Sora wasn't the one that showed him the magic of Christmas. No, for Cloud it was this stranger that had shown up on his doorstep and invited him and his siblings not only into his home, but his family as well. Two things they'd desperately needed more then anything. Just when he'd stopped believing, he was shown how to believe again. Little did the younger man know, that the older man had been the very same. It was all thanks to a little boy who's pure heart and love for hippopotamuses did either of them get back the magic of the season.

"Merry Christmas." two men said at once.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I left it kinda open for one's imagination. Don't know if there will be more, but their might be. Other holidays with different characters or something simple. Wouldn't get hopes too high though. Unless people request more, it probably wont be happening.

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling errors. Thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.


End file.
